danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuko
General Information ☯'Personality' Mizuko is an innately curious youkai, given she is still quite young for one. She enjoys meeting new people and trying new things. She is somewhat carefree and doesn't mind the presence of other people, though being a youkai she will usually try to make an attempt to surprise them first. Mizuko is easy to befriend if presented with things that will pique her curiosity, although don't expect to get the item back still clean. She is especially fond of interesting liquids and will usually 'drink' them to see what effects they have on her. Due to her unique phisiology, most liquid substances won't harm her in any way, with the exception of strong basic chemicals (like bleach). Mizuko is especially fond of children, and likes to play with them should she get the chance. She can be somewhat of a glutton, and has a tendency to dissolve non-living biological matter that gets stuck in her. Trying to get her to wear clothing is pointless, as she will probably just eat it the moment she puts it on. ☯'Appearance' Mizuko is a youkai primarily composed of translucent blue liquid, which is mostly water. Although she is incapable of hiding her appearance as mass of blue liquid, she prefers to take the shape of a young girl. She is not limited to this shape, however (see Powers). Mizuko's entire body is actually a large neural network, and she is capable of dedicating sections of her mass to autonomous action, so long as it is not completely split from the mass. Partitions used in this way are only capable of simple tasks without the focus of the Core. The Core is a spherical object that floats within her mass. It has the consistency of rubber, and is slightly darker in color then the rest of the mass. It is the only organ within Mizuko, and provides many functions for her. It serves as the central 'brain' of Mizuko, capable of intelligent and complex thought. It is needed to control, partition, and direct the rest of the mass. The Core is capable of quickly repairing damage to itself so long as it remains within Mizuko. The core is capable of rolling itself outside of her mass, but will generally seek to stay reunite with the mass should it be removed. Backstory * There was once a ball made of rubber. * A ball with a wonderful bounce. * Once it landed on the ground * It came back up with a pounce. * When the owner one day wasn't looking * The ball managed to bounce away. * It found itself under a sofa * And from there it continued to stay. * The ball was lost for so long * It transported to a magical land. * It didn't stay lost for much after that * It was found by a local farm hand. * The ball was presented to children * The children quite loved the ball. * The way the ball could bounce so high * It brought the children to awe. * The ball was a favorite toy * That the children played with each day. * However the fun wouldn't last * Once again the ball bounced away! * It bounced and rolled out the village * The fate of the ball was cruel * It landed and went down the river * Where it sank to the floor of a pool. * The ball would never be found * It sat in the pool a life time. * The ball would start to decompose * The water would turn into slime. * One day the ball said "I'm a youkai!" * But what remained was nearly done for. * The new life took the shape of the water * It formed back the ball then once more! * Mizuko the youkai of water. * Awakened and now filled with glee. * Eager to bounce through the land * And view everything she can see. Story None so far! Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Her Own Form' Mizuko is capable of changing various elements of her composition to a limited degree. The Core is required to manipulate these aspects, and without it she will revert to her base form. Mizuko is able to change the following: * Shape Mizuko can build herself into the shape of a woman, and can control her height, size, build, bust, youth, hair style, and other such aspects. She can either use her full mass to assume the full shape of a human or use part of it to have her shape end around her legs, with the rest of the mass being a shapeless blob. She can shape various humanoid limbs from anywhere on her mass to do tasks, though she prefers to use either mass from the blob or maintain a somewhat sensible humanoid appearance to do this (such as splitting an arm on her humanoid body into two). She prefers the shape of a young girl over other shapes, though with larger mass she will sometimes 'age' herself to a young woman instead. Her base shape is a blobby pile of liquid. * Viscosity Mizuko can control how thick her liquid mass is. Normally she is about as thick as molasses but she can change to be as runny as oil or solidify parts of herself as hard as rubber. Regardless of viscosity, her mass will not attempt to separate itself, aside from small drips at low levels. She can still keep her shape at low levels of viscosity but will be observed to be constantly 'melting' as she maintains both. * Acidity Mizuko can manipulate parts or all of herself to become acidic. Depending on the intent and amount of energy used, this can be a weak or strong acid. Though typically she uses this ability to consume organic material, she can use it in self-defense and cause severe acid burns and eat through organic substances such as wood. Mizuko is normally not acidic. She cannot preform the reverse function and make her body a base instead of an acid. * Adhesion Mizuko can make herself sticky and cling to objects she touches, though not to a large extent. This can be used with her viscosity to attempt to trap things in her thick, sticky mass, though it is particularly intensive to do so. She can't climb walls with this ability, and obviously she is slowed down when she is sticky. * Color Mizuko can change her color slightly on her own! She can change herself to be a darker shade of blue, a light shade green, or even a red or purple tint. Her color can also be changed by pouring colored liquid onto/into her, until it dissolves within her. Weaknesses Without the Core, Mizuko cannot use her power or maintain her shape, and she will collapse into a formless blob. In the event that the Core is separated from Mizuko too long, or is destroyed, Mizuko will partition a part of her mass to become the new Core. This process takes about a day. As a new core is created, whatever remains of the old core will quickly disintegrate. Mizuko requires a moist and warm environment to function well. A very cold environment will cause Mizuko to freeze, making her unable to move. A dry environment will cause Mizuko to stiffen and solidify, also making her unable to move. Extreme heat will cause Mizuko to lose mass, which can be deadly for her if she were to lose all her liquid mass and have her core destroyed. The Core uses weak electrical signals to control the rest of the mass, thus a strong electric current will cause Mizuko to 'short out' and collapse for a short time. Category:Characters Category:Females